


P.O.S - Christmas Romance with Chie and Yukiko

by Barrytrain, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [19]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Chie Satonaka and Yukiko Amagi, both from Persona 4.In this One Shot, we have a special Christmas special involving the lovely pair.





	P.O.S - Christmas Romance with Chie and Yukiko

It was a cold winter day in Inaba, the central shopping district very quiet. The only person to be outside on this cold day was Chie Satonaka, a student with a passion for kung-fu, wearing a dark green leather jacket and knee high green boots. She was off to see her best friend, Yukiko Amagi at her inn. She entered the inn where Yukiko was waiting for her. She was wearing a red, beige coat with a red scarf.  
“Hey Chie...” Yukiko smiled.  
“Hey Yukiko!” Chie happily responded. “How is it going?”  
“Good,” Yukiko replied. “So, Christmas is in a few days...”  
“Oh yeah, yeah. So excited!” Chie smiled. “And you?”  
“Same. I’m looking forward to Christmas.” Yukiko replied, blushing a little. “Do... you have any plans?”  
“Not at all Yukiko.” Chie replied. “How about yourself? Are you gonna be with Senpai or Yosuke?”  
“Nope.” Yukiko laughed. “I... Was curious... At who you might spend it with. Would you like to spend it with me?”  
She blushed badly trying to hide it.  
“Are you gonna be alone in the Amagi inn?” Chie asked.  
Yukiko nodded.  
“Well I can if you want me to...” Chie smiled. “Since we'll both be alone, we can be together!”  
“Yeah.” Yukiko nodded.  
“We'll spend it together as best friends.” said Chie. “We could invite everyone else if you want?”  
Yukiko paused for a while before saying: “Sure... Like a party?”  
Chie looked at Yukiko confused.  
“If you want to?” Chie said confused still. “You seemed to pause when I asked you. D-Did you want to be alone with me?”  
“Yes.” Yukiko nodded.  
“Awwww.” Chie blushed badly. “Well we can spend it just me and you if you want. It might be nicer without all those guys around, wanting us to dress as female Santa’s or something like that.”  
“That sounds nice.” Yukiko smiled as she hugged Chie.  
Chie hugged back.  
“It does actually. It will be great with us two.” Chie agreed. “Shall we spend it at mine or at the inn?”  
“Your place.” Yukiko immediately replied.  
“Okay.” Chie smiled. “Come round anytime you want. And we'll spend Christmas when you want.”  
“Thank you.” Yukiko replied.  
“Anytime Yukiko!” Chie cheered.  
“I’ll see you later.” Yukiko said as she turned going back to the inns front desk.  
“See you later Yukiko.” Chie smiled as she waved, turning around to walk out the door. “We'll have so much fun in a few days time.”  
Chie left going out the door, Yukiko blushing looking back to Chie as she exited the inn.  
“I love you...” Yukiko whispered. “I'll tell you at Christmas...”  
She got back to the front desk, watching from indoors as Chie walked out of sight.

The next day, it was Christmas Eve. Chie was home alone, setting up the house ready for Yukiko to come round. She heard a knock at the door, Chie running to the door as she answered it.  
“Welcome Yukiko.” Chie smiled. “Come in!”  
“Hey...” Yukiko responded.  
“How are you today? I cannot believe it is Christmas!“ Chie cheered happily jumping on the spot.  
“Hey...” Yukiko said again.  
“Um... you ok Yukiko?” Chie questioned, waving her hand in front of Yukiko’s face. “You seem distant...”  
“Nope.” Yukiko replied.  
“What’s wrong?” Chie said curious, holding her arms together. “Brrrr it's cold. You should get inside.”  
Chie grabbed Yukiko and gently pulled her indoors. They both went to sit down on the sofa next to each other near the fireplace. Yukiko and Chie both got warm as she turned to Chie.  
“How was your day?” Yukiko asked.  
“Um... Not too bad.” Chie said a little exhausted. “I’ve been busy setting up, wrapping presents. How about your day Yukiko?”  
“It was good, I made sure all my gifts were ready.” Yukiko replied.  
“Yay! Same here!” Chie cheered. “That one over there is for you. The last one I wrapped.”  
Chie pointed to a red wrapped present on the table to the side of them.  
“Oh, thanks...” Yukiko said looking down at the fire.  
Chie turned to Yukiko worried.  
“I am worried about you...” Chie said. “You do seem off. You cannot trick me. What is the matter? You should be happy. It is Christmas after all...”  
“What do you mean?” Yukiko asked.  
“I don't know. You just don't seem like yourself today...” said Chie.  
“Sorry. Just thinking...” Yukiko said.  
“About what?” Chie asked, putting her arm round Yukiko. “You can tell me. We’re best friends.”  
“Nothing...” said Yukiko before changing conversation. “I bought take out. I’m surprised Aiyas is still open on Christmas Eve.”  
“Oh wow. That’s’ amazing! Chie said surprised. “I could have cooked but this is better. Good thinking Yukiko!”  
“Shall we eat?” Yukiko smiled.  
“Sure!” Chie smiled.  
They both got up and sat at the table on the floor, dishing out the Aiya food between them. Chie gently moved her present to Yukiko off the table so they could have more room to eat. After this, they started eating the delicious food.  
“Oh I love the food at Aiya...” Chie smiled eating all the meat. “So good....”  
Without saying a word, Yukiko began to move closer to Chie. Chie didn’t notice at first as she was too busy eating but when she did, she began to blush a little.  
“Yukiko?” Chie asked blushing more.  
“Yes?” Yukiko asked.  
“Getting a little close...” Chie replied with food in her mouth, swallowing.  
Yukiko paused before saying: “Should I back off?”  
“Maybe not too close... You know what I am like with Aiya food.” Chie smiled as she kept eating.  
“Ah...” Yukiko sounded disappointed as she moved slightly away from Chie as they continued eating.

Later on during the day, it turned to night. Chie decided that it was time to open their gifts to each other near midnight. Chie got the present she moved off the table earlier and gave it to Yukiko, giggling cutely.  
“Here you are Yukiko. From me to you.” Chie smiled, handing the present to her.  
Yukiko opened the present, seeing that Chie had brought her a picture frame of them hugging each other smiling at one another.  
“I didn't know what to get you...” Chie smiled blushing.  
“It's beautiful...” Yukiko smiled happily, looking at Chie.  
“Th-Thank you...” Chie giggled nervously, blushing badly. “I’m so happy you liked it. I was worried if you didn't enjoy it. I would have to done something else.”  
Yukiko smiled, handing Chie her gift. Chie was really excited at what present her best friend could’ve gotten her.  
“I wonder what it is!” Chie said excited as she opened the present faster to find inside a box was mistletoe. Chie blushed even more, surprised as she gasped.  
“M-Mistletoe? Wh-What’s this for?” Chie asked embarrassed.  
Before Chie could even react, Yukiko moved in close to her best friends face as she kissed Chie. Chie’s eyes widened as Yukiko’s lips were pressed against her own, gulping in embarrassment, going even redder in the face.  
“I love you Chie.” Yukiko confessed as her lips were still on Chie’s.  
“Yukiko... Y-You love me?” Chie gasped, not backing away as she stared right into Yukiko’s eyes, red in the face.  
“I love the red on your face Chie.” Yukiko smiled.  
“But why?” Chie asked.  
“You were the one who always made me happy.” Yukiko smiled.  
Chie smiled back.  
“You were the only one who made me happy too.” Chie admitted. “I am never lucky with anyone. Not even Yosuke or Senpai want me...”  
“Do you love me?” Yukiko asked.  
Chie was embarrassed.  
“I-I do. I’ve actually waited for your lips to touch mine for a long time.” Chie confessed.  
“Are you happy?” Yukiko smiled.  
“Yes Yukiko.” Chie smiled back. “Are you?”  
“Yes... Couldn’t be happier.” Yukiko said.  
Chie couldn’t believe how fast this was going. It was the perfect Christmas present.  
“Forgive me for this...” Chie said lovingly as she put her arms round Yukiko’s head, pulling her in for another kiss as they moaned softly together.  
After their kiss, the rested their foreheads together smiling at each other looking into each others eyes lovingly.  
“Merry Christmas.” Yukiko smiled happily.  
“Merry Christmas Yukiko, my love.” Chie smiled, never happier in her life than this moment right now.  



End file.
